


Hammer

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is not a hammer.<br/>4x08 It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> What if Castiel had stayed on the bench just a minute longer?

Hammer

 

Dean sits quietly, watching the children their decision has saved. His and Sam’s decision. To not smite an entire town for the sake of killing one or two evil things.

He feels more than hears the angel appearing on the bench to his left.

Dean is a bit surprised at Castiel’s confession- that he and Uriel were actually supposed to do whatever Dean said. He is more than surprised at the rest of the confession.

“I’m not a… hammer as you say,” Castiel confides. “I have questions, I have doubts. I don’t know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don’t envy the weight that’s on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don’t.”

“Why me?” Dean wants to know. “Do you know how many hunters and heroes there probably are in the world?”

“I know exactly,” Castiel tells him. “None of them are you. None of them are Chosen. Tens of thousands of my brothers and sisters gave their lives to find and raise you. I would have……”

Castiel pauses and Dean searches those ocean-blue eyes challengingly. 

“You would have what, Cas?” he prods.

Castiel looks away, then changes his mind and turns back, gaze unrelenting.

“I would have given all my Grace and my life to find and raise you. I almost did. I still would, Dean Winchester.”

Dean glances down at his feet for a second, not sure how to answer that, but before he can look back up, the barely-there wisp of air tells him Castiel is already gone.


End file.
